


My My My!

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	My My My!

“Dr.Strange……你确定Mr.Stark没事吗？” 

“呃……应该不会有事吧……”Stephen看了一眼沙发上躺着的男人，语气踌躇，“应该三天之内就会变回来了。”

沙发上躺着一个身穿黑色紧身衣的男人，一些蓝色的纹饰呈条状在手臂和肩颈、腰腿处蔓延，十分具有科技感。男人头发有些散乱，两缕额发搭在眉骨上将眉宇间的凌人盛气衬出了几分温柔——虽然Dr.Strange再三保证这真的是Mr.Stark，但Peter心里一时仍然难以接受这个事实。因为沙发上的男人和他所认识的Tony完全不一样啊！

事情是这样的，他们这次任务中一共有三个人出动。Peter、Tony，因为这次要对付的反派涉及到魔法元素，所以Dr.Strange也加入了此次行动。然而意外就出在这里，因为Stephen是他们之中唯一懂魔法的，所以理所当然的是由Dr.Strange打了头阵去和反派交涉和对峙，结果他们没想到对方还剩了几个小喽罗埋伏在他们身后。

Tony和Peter完全无法察觉到他们使用魔法制作的障眼法，等到那几个小喽罗终于现身的时候，他们已经来不及找到掩体躲避了。

慌乱之中，Tony被一道魔法击中了。按事后Stephen的分析来看，那几个小喽罗本来是要把Tony变成什么小动物之类的——以暂时剥夺他的战斗能力，但也许是因为学艺不精，向Tony出手的那个小喽罗居然用错了咒语。

那道魔法击中Tony时产生了一团耀眼的光晕，将Tony整个人包裹起来，但是Peter连蛛丝都没来得及射出去那团光晕就很快消失了。紧接着Tony就变成了现在的样子——一个五官却完全一样的、但是看起来却让人感到陌生的Tony Stark。

而且被那道魔法击中的Tony落地后就晕了过去，直到现在也没醒来。Stephen使用魔法检查过很多次，最终确定这的确是他们原本世界里的Tony，并不是和什么其他宇宙交换过来了，只是被那道出了差错的魔法偶然地与另个平行宇宙的Tony进行了交错。

简而言之，这还是Peter认识的那个Mr.Stark、仍然是他的男朋友。只不过……可能……暂时性格会和他所熟悉的那个Tony Stark不太一样。

Dr.Strange说完这些就离开了，说是要回去翻阅一下关于这方面的魔法书或者相关的历史资料，看看能不能有更快解决的办法。可Peter怎么看都感觉Stephen像是想要赶快跑路的样子……

#  
而Peter很快就意识到所谓的不太一样是什么意思了。

沙发上的男人是在下午五点醒来的，Peter那时候原本是在厨房里准备晚餐，听到客厅里有响动以后他匆忙放下手上的事情赶了过来。这位有些陌生的Tony已经从沙发上坐起来了，男人一手揉着额角，垂着头的姿势看起来困倦极了，显然是身体状况还没有完全恢复。

Peter从冰箱里倒了杯果汁出来，不过他仍然拿不准主意要怎么和这个Tony相处，于是Peter只是沉默地将手中的玻璃杯递了过去。

沙发上的男人抬头接过了果汁，Peter这才发现Tony现在的瞳色要比以前浅很多——甚至是类似于一种浅金褐色，这让Peter面前的这个男人看起来更温柔了。

“谢谢……”这位Tony接过杯子自然而然的道了声谢。

可这就开始让Peter有些慌了，他记忆里的Tony才不会和他说这种话呢。

“Mr.Stark？你还记得我是谁吗？”心里的胡乱猜想压得Peter有些焦躁，潜意识驱使着他问了一个听上去有些傻的问题。

“你是Peter啊……”Tony倒像是被这个奇怪的问题问得发懵，但即使是出于困惑，那双金褐色的眼睛里也是柔软的光，“你……你想问什么？Peter……我还是Tony Stark。”Tony笑得有些无奈，“我明白了……”Tony说到这里躲开了Peter的视线，微微上挑的眼尾与Peter探寻的目光错开一个角度，“我记得我是你男朋友……”

Peter拧紧了眉头，他总算知道Stephen说的[不太一样]是有多不一样了……

而且，Tony这是在害羞吗？老天，Tony Stark居然会害羞、会不好意思？Peter开始怀疑觉得他才是被魔法击中的那个人，不然他一定是疯了才会觉得Tony竟然在害羞。

“抱歉……Mr.Stark，”Peter犹豫着不知道要如何组织语言，“可你……”最后Peter还是放弃了把那句[你和以前不太一样]的质疑说出口，总之只要Tony没事就可以了。既然面前的这个男人都还记得他是自己的男朋友，那么他应该的确是这个宇宙的Tony，所以Peter只能默默祈祷Dr.Strange说的三天之内会变回来是真的吧。

“你饿了吗？”Peter决定回厨房去继续准备他们的晚餐，虽然他厨艺未必比得上真正的厨师，但总要比只会做蛋卷的Tony要好得多，也好在Tony总是乐意吃他做的简单料理。

只是Peter没想到Tony会跟过来，男人手上还端着他递过去的果汁，Peter原本想让他待在沙发上好好休息的，但是看着那双温柔的眼睛他一时也说不出什么拒绝的话来，只好让说要帮忙的Tony和他一起进了厨房。

不过……Tony Stark果然是没有变的，Peter就不能指望这个家伙能真的帮上什么忙，即使现在变温柔了很多，但Tony那双惯于操作机械的手还是料理不来厨房里的琐事。

在接连打碎两个盘子、外加洗不干净菜叶之后，Peter迫于无奈之下只好让Tony站在一边，再也不让他插手。但拿着玻璃杯站在一边垂着眼睛的Tony，不知怎么看起来竟然有些委屈？短短一天里，这已经是Peter第二次怀疑自己是不是疯了……

“嘿，Mr.Stark，”Peter心里有些好笑，“你不用来帮我啊，又不是什么大不了的事情。”Peter挑挑眉，“你以前可没说过要帮我。”

“我只是想陪着你，”Tony将手里的杯子放下，走到Peter身边，“而且你刚才问我的问题总让我心里怪怪的……”

“什么问题？”

“就……”那双金褐色的眼睛游移不定，Tony像是不知道要如何开口，“你问我记不记得你……我当然记得啊。你是Peter Parker，从你17岁那年我们就在一起了，你喜欢喝汽水、最喜欢的电影是《星球大战》。”

说话的人似乎有意要证明自己确实是Peter所认识和熟悉的那个Tony Stark，“睡觉的时候喜欢我的抱着你……”

男人说到这里诡异的停顿了一下，Peter忽然发现Tony的脸好像有些红，像是想到了什么让人不好意思的事，“你最喜欢的姿势是骑乘和——”

Peter转身捂住了Tony的嘴，“好——了——！我知道你是Tony Stark了！”男孩连耳根都发红，他就知道不管是哪一个Tony都不可能正经得起来，好在Tony也无心纠结于这个话题，得到了Peter的肯定以后也听话的不再提了。

这一点倒是让Peter松了一口气——换做以往的Tony一定会抓住Peter害羞这一点，会一直逗弄他到脸红心跳说不出话来。

不过Tony仍然没有放弃要一心陪伴Peter的想法，男人在Peter手上正切着沙拉用的水果时从身后靠近他，比Peter略高一些的Tony轻松就将男孩圈进了怀里，忽然贴上后背的温度让Peter停下了手里的动作，Tony这样黏人的表现倒不是第一次，只不过被魔法稍微改变了以后的Tony倒是坦承了不少。

Peter心里也乐于接受这样的男朋友。“你知不知道你现在很像……”Peter故意停顿了一下，“一只黏人的大型猫科动物？”

“嗯哼，”Tony把下巴磕在Peter肩膀上，闻言还特意侧过脸蹭了蹭Peter脖颈一侧，像是真的在学猫的动作，“所以……我是猫的话，Peter是什么？”

Peter笑着按住案板上的苹果切下一角，抬手递到Tony嘴边，“我觉得我应该算是饲主一类的吧？”

“啊……饲主啊，”男人咬住了Peter递来了苹果，连带着叼住了男孩的指尖，口中脆嫩的苹果在齿间被碾压出丰富的汁液，随着Tony衔着他指节的动作，Peter甚至能感受到微凉的果汁和男人舌尖温度的反差。

不过Tony像是将他递过去的手指一同当成了食物，柔软的指腹被男人咬在两排整齐的牙齿间，湿软的舌尖勾着他的指节不停滑动。

“那饲主打算只喂我苹果吗？”Tony的声音很低，在舔着Peter手指的间隙中声音听起来很温柔，但是此刻男人抵在Peter臀缝中间的硬热器官不管从尺寸还是硬度来说都一点不温柔。

“我、我还要做晚餐……”明知道没什么希望，但Peter还是为他们的晚餐抗争了一下。

“可是Peter就是我的晚餐啊，”Tony一条腿往前面又迈了一步，让自己的身体和Peter贴得更近，“难道饲主不该喂饱我吗？”男人贴在Peter耳边，温热的呼吸随着亲吻一起贴上Peter的脸侧，“可以吗，Peter，你能作为我的晚餐吗？”

直到这一步，即使Tony根本就已经紧抱着Peter的腰，还不停的用自己硬起来的地方一下又一下顶着他的臀缝，但他的声音听起来还是慢条斯理的，完全让人想象不到他此刻对Peter做的事情是多么的情色。

男人句句都紧扣着Peter刚说的玩笑话，明明声音和语气都那么温柔，但还是让Peter不由得红了脸。Peter咬着嘴唇没有回应，但也没阻止Tony的动作。Tony也只是低低笑了一声，借着体型优势一手轻捏住Peter的下巴，要Peter扭过头去和他亲。

男孩柔软的唇瓣被Tony动作轻柔的含在齿关间吮吸着，但是Tony勾着他舌尖亲吻的却十分强势，随着亲吻越发的火热，Tony的低喘声也渐渐粗重起来，这让Peter不由得产生一种自己真的要被猫科动物拆吃入腹的错觉。

Peter身穿的是一条针织长裤，具有弹性的面料算不上厚，此刻正因为Tony充满暗示性的挺身动作紧紧的贴在Peter的腿根上，他完全能感受到从两人身体贴合之处传来的温度。

Tony很轻松的就解开了针织长裤腰间的系带，Peter刚洗过澡才换的四角内裤此刻透出了些湿意——Tony一下就摸到了男孩性器前端渗出的前液，因为兴奋才产生的前列腺液完全打湿了Tony指间的那小块布料。

“喜欢这样吗？”Tony并没有急着把手伸进四角内裤，而是就着棉质布料的包裹用手指圈住Peter的性器前端，刻意让粗糙的面料摩挲着敏感的头部。

原本只是半硬的Peter被刺激得血液急急冲往下半身，在Tony手里越来越硬，最后兴奋到从内裤上沿露出一小头来，铃口的缝隙还汩汩流着湿滑的透明前液。

男人的略带薄茧的指腹贴上那一处，因为刚才的亲吻而变得湿热的嘴唇吻上Peter的颈侧，在男孩细白的皮肤上吮出一个个深红的吻痕，即使Tony的声音很轻，Peter还是能听见他的那句调笑。

“饲主先生这是兴奋到‘哭’了？”

男人的话明显意有所指，但是Tony此刻按在Peter铃口上轻柔打着转的指腹却成为了一种折磨，那处极敏感又细嫩的肌肤很少受到这样的对待，Tony越是温柔，Peter身体里的渴望就层叠地升起越多。

“Tony，别——别这样——啊——”Peter的一句话被Tony忽然握住他性器上下撸动的动作给打断的零零落落，Tony则显得很是周到，手指不忘了去照顾Peter最敏感的地方。

两颗饱满的球体被男人惯于操纵机械的灵巧手指夹在指腹间玩弄着，Tony向来知道Peter受不了这样，果然男孩的呻吟因为他这个举动变得急促起来，Tony鼓励似的亲了亲Peter的侧脸：“没关系，叫出来。我一直很喜欢你的声音。”

但是Peter因为这句话下意识地忍住了过于放荡的呻吟，Tony无奈的摇头笑了，手臂用力让Peter在自己怀里转了个身，然后一把将男孩抱起来让Peter坐上了流理台。

他们厨房的流理台刚好齐腰高，Tony的吻把Peter的疑问全部封在了嘴里，Peter也不甘示弱的回应着Tony的亲吻，男孩的主动明显刺激了Tony的欲望，Peter的运动长裤很快就被男人动作迅速的脱下来扔到了一旁。

这还是Tony被魔法干扰后第一次显示出稍微不那么温柔的时候，Peter忍不住笑起来，被他笑得有些莫名的Tony向他投来一个无奈的眼神，那之中的宠溺让Peter更加放肆了。

不过他很快就笑不出来了——他没想到Tony会直接低头含住他硬得发痛的地方，男人的手撑在他身体两侧，Peter光裸的双腿大开，Tony甚至为了方便自己的动作还握住了Peter左边脚踝举到他肩膀上。

如此直白的画面就这样大剌剌的摆在Peter眼前，男孩臀部因为一腿被高举的动作而抬高，这让Peter能清楚看见自己发红的前端是如何在Tony的双唇间进出的。Tony双唇包裹着他的动作轻柔极了，几乎让Peter怀疑自己会融化在那高热的口腔之中。

而且Tony显然很明白Peter的欲望需求，前端的窄缝被舌尖不断拨动着，Peter混乱的大脑甚至开始想要为Tony灵活又柔软的舌头作诗。那双颜色柔软的金褐色眼眸正一刻不转的凝视着他，眼神温柔又强势，像是要将Peter的每一个表情都牢牢记住。

在视觉和感官的双重冲击下，Peter很快就要到达高潮了，他的腰腹肌肉不自然的收紧又抽搐着，但是Tony这时候却忽然放开了他。这让Peter放在男人后颈的手指下意识收紧了。

“请……请继续……啊！”

Peter不懂为什么Tony要在高潮的边缘刻意折磨他，快感和委屈驱使着生理性泪水填满了他的眼睛。Peter知道自己此刻的声音一定是放荡的，不过他已经在意不了那么多了，他只想要他的男朋友、他喜欢了很多年的人将他填满。

Peter直起身向Tony索吻，他在Tony嘴里尝到了一些自己的味道，说不上有多好的咸涩气味反而更加助长了两人的情欲。

“别着急……”Tony的低声轻语在Peter被欲望冲昏的头脑里更像是恶魔的低语。

他和Tony之间很少有这样节奏缓慢的性爱，荷尔蒙经常在这个过程中主宰他们的理智，用力的占有与被占有才是永恒的主题。

像今天这样全程由Tony主导，温柔到Peter忍不住主动渴求的性爱还是第一次，就连Tony仔细扩张的动作都变成了一种折磨。

也正是男人现在不紧不慢的动作才让Peter意识到，原来他对于Tony的欲望一点也不亚于男人平时表现出来的少，他们同样渴望着彼此。

“Peter，你的腿夹得太紧了……”Tony的声音小了下去，浅金褐色的瞳仁里同样充斥着满满的欲求，但Tony并没有因为性急而强硬掰开Peter下意识夹紧他腰腹的两腿。

Peter这下是真的不知道他该不该喜欢Tony的这份温柔了，他大大敞开的双腿间被Tony玩弄得一片泥泞不堪，但这时候温柔的Tony让Peter产生了一种仅有他一个人深陷欲望无法自拔的不服输感。

“拜托了，”Peter忍不住出声催促，年轻的蜘蛛侠抬高了一腿勾上年长者的后腰，Tony一时没注意被Peter的动作带得身形一晃，散乱下来的额发遮住了他无奈的眼神。但Peter明显无心在意了，棕发男孩刻意用上了少见的撒娇语气，“这样温柔就不太像你了。”

可Peter没想到Tony比他还要委屈，“你不喜欢我温柔一点吗？”

那双浅金褐色的眼眸随着男人皱眉的动作弯出一个弧度，Tony的手指沾了点湿滑前液摸到入口上，指腹试探似的拨弄着，直到终于有了软化的迹象，他才开始扩张起来。

Peter的身体比他的心理更加熟悉这种爱抚，男孩很快软了身体，容纳着手指的地方也开始不知足的收缩起来，可是Tony这时候还记着Peter刚说的话：“那你喜欢什么样——”

“我喜欢你进来，”Peter没想到自己也有说出这种话的一天，“我喜欢、我喜欢你填满我……please.”

一句撩拨的话被Peter说得磕磕绊绊。Tony因为这句话睁大了眼睛，他没想到向来纯情的小朋友会说出这些直白又放荡的话来。

不过这句话显然起了作用。Tony放弃了在Peter看来无休无止的扩张进程，他缓慢地进入了Peter的身体，动作强势，但眼神温柔，“Petey……我只是想对你温柔一点……”

Tony边说着边吻上Peter的嘴唇，模仿着身下的动作拨弄着Peter的舌尖。让Peter产生了一种上下两处都被人插入的错觉。

他忍不住呻吟着并拢了腿，将压在他身上的Tony圈得更紧，好让Tony能进到更深的地方。Peter的动作让Tony低喘了一声，他一手握着Peter的左边脚踝将一腿折在男孩胸口。

这让Tony能够清楚的看见那地方是如何被他进入的。硬到极致的性器被完全抽出，只剩头部抵着那处，Tony手上捏住Peter的下巴，要意乱情迷的男孩和他一起盯着这过于情色的画面，“高兴吗，Peter？”

“喜欢被我填满的感觉？”Peter听见他刻意重复着他刚才的话。

而Tony似乎有意要Peter好好感受填满这个词。他缓慢插入的动作让Peter忍不住紧张起来，蜘蛛侠实在是过分敏感的身体甚至能让Peter清晰的感受到每一根起伏的脉络，以及Tony是如何重重碾压过令他疯狂的那一点的，瞬间被点燃引信的快感让Peter忍不住呜咽出声。

但是Peter没办法移开眼睛，他稍微有点发茫的焦点一直放在Tony想让他看见的地方，那些没来得及被吞回他身体的粉红嫩肉随着男人抽出的动作被翻搅出来，画面情色得过分。幸而身为蜘蛛侠，给了Peter极好的柔韧性，才得以让他能够承受这种几乎要将膝盖抵到下巴上的姿势。

Tony一定是看准了他的弱点，每次经过敏感点还会刻意停下来，刻意温柔的碾磨反而让Peter觉得折磨万分，却又有种说不出来的快感。

“所以我的饲主先生，”Tony侧过脸在Peter脚踝上落下一个吮吻，深红的吻痕随之印在男孩小巧的骨节上，“你更喜欢这样，还是要更粗暴一点的吗？”

“别只说不做，”Peter动用了一点蜘蛛力量，他抓着Tony的肩膀用力吻了上去，可惜下一秒因为Tony的深深撞击而脱了力，指甲在男人肩后挠出几道红痕。Peter只能侧过脸咬了Tony的肩膀一下，眼神也被欲望润湿，“Fuck me hard...please.”

“My pleasure.”Tony低笑着说。

他的动作果然加快了，每一下都进入得很深，Peter放开了攀住他肩膀的手，忍不住去摸自己硬得不行的前边，逐渐要攀上高潮的身体正渴求着更多的快感。但是Tony阻止了他的动作。

“别碰它，”Tony说，颜色柔软的金褐色眼瞳中被一种Peter很熟悉的占有欲所填满，这时候的他看起来并不那么温柔了。“就这样高潮，Petey，你只能被我操到高潮。”

Peter闷哼一声，他无法控制因为Tony的一句话而像野草一样疯长的快感。“那就给我更多，Mr.Stark。”

Tony因为这个称呼倒吸了一口气。以后绝不能让Peter随意的在床上叫他Mr.Stark了，Tony心里想着，因为他完全会忍不住的。

射精的欲望在两人身体里不断累积着，处于高潮边缘的Peter啜泣着说了许多他清醒时候绝不会说的话，最后释放的那一刻，被快感逼迫出来的生理性的泪水从他眼眶滑下来。

看到自家小朋友被操哭的样子给了Tony心理上极大的满足感，他们几乎同时到达了顶点，不过Tony没有立刻放开Peter，而是一边亲吻着他，一边缓缓在他身体里缓缓动作着，像是打标记一样让射出来的体液涂满了被他填满的地方。

直到Tony退出Peter的身体时，还是有一些浊白体液顺着合不拢的入口一直留下腿根，那块皮肤在性事中被拍打得发红，越发显得画面情色非常。

感受到那股视线的Peter忍不住脸红，他想合拢双腿往后退，却被Tony握住脚踝再次进入了。尚未消退的快感又一次席卷而来。

“饲主先生，我总觉得……你好像还没吃饱。”  
“不、不！够……唔……够了——啊，Tony！”

可惜这一次，饲主先生好像说了不算了。


End file.
